Perfect Little Tensai
by eggylim
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke, tensai of Seigaku, possessing the best boyfriend that anyone can have. His life was perfect, or was it? When Fuji found out his perfect boyfriend was not actually that perfect, he falls into depression. It's up to Tezuka to save his perfect little Tensai.


CHAPTER 1

"Fujiko nya! How do you do this?" Kikumaru Eiji asked, totally confused at how Fuji Syuusuke was easily able to solve the Rubics cube without batting an eyelid. "Guess that's why you are our tensai (1) nya" Eiji said cheerfully, deciding not to continue racking his brain trying to understand how Fuji was able to solve it just like that.

Fuji just gave his usual smile and hummed. "Ahh, look at the time now. I need to go," Fuji said, looking at his watch that said "10:13am". He was supposed to meet Echizen Ryoma, his new boyfriend, at the courtyard at 10:15am. As Eiji waved goodbye at Fuji, Fuji quickly walked towards the courtyard, recollected all his sweet memories with his sweet new boyfriend. Ever since Fuji laid his eyes on him, it was love. The crush on Ryoma just grew and grew and finally, after the National victory against Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Fuji had confessed to Echizen Ryoma, who had just won against Yukimura, the child of God. Amazingly, the golden eyed boy had said okay to his advance and that made Fuji so happy! It had been 4 months since the confession and they had gone for numerous dates, relishing in each others' presence.

As Fuji continued to think about their date the previous weekend to the amusement park, he reached the courtyard where Echizen was lying under a tree drinking his Ponta. Immersed in his Ponta, he did not realise that Fuji was in front of him.

"Ohayou (2) Ryoma!" Fuji shouted cheerfully. Echizen nearly dropped his whole can of Ponta, shocked. When he recovered from his initial shock, he said his usual "Usu"

"Had a good sleep?"

"Usu, you?"

"Fantastic! Yuuta even came home this weekend!" Fuji exclaimed. Fuji and Echizen started to talk about their weekends, although it was mostly Fuji talking and Echizen saying "usu" every now and then.

"Ah Syuusuke, my parents are all out of town for this weekend and Nanako went back to her parents house for the week. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure Ryoma! I'm sure we will have much fun together!" Fuji said, thinking about all the fun games and conversations that they were going to have. However, little did he know what Ryoma was thinking about.

\- Time Skip -

"Ah Syuusuke, you're finally here," Echizen said.

"Gomenne (3) Ryoma, I had to stop off to the market to buy something first, but nevermind that! I brought loads of games!" Fuji replied excitedly, thinking about all the time that they will have.

Echizen was thinking of something else. Sex. Since he had seen Fuji when he first joined the Tennis club, he had been thinking of many sinful thoughts. Fuji had perfect skin and looked way too feminine to be a boy. He could not stop thinking about that pale flesh and how he was going to mark his flawless skin. Fuck him till he could not walk for weeks. Eat him all up. Tonight, would finally be the night.

"Fuji, actually, I had something else planned. It's a surprise! Take off your shoes and wear this blindfold. You can't see your surprise."

"Okay then," Fuji readily agreed. He loved surprises and Ryoma was not one who would readily prepare surprises for him. He quickly placed his shoes on the shoe rack and put on the blindfold. Echizen was glad that his plans were working well, he excitedly (although it wasn't seen) brought Fuji to his room, where everything was prepared.

Fuji thought something was amiss when he felt handcuffs cuffing him to something hard.

"Echizen! What are you doing? What are you cuffing me to?"

"Syuusuke, relax! Its just part of a game!"

Fuji Syuusuke was known to be a Tensai not only because of his brain, but also his good instincts. He always trusted his instincts and he was always right. His current instincts told him that this, was anything but a game.

Fuji started struggling with all of his might, which unfortunately was not a lot of energy as he was not Kawamura, who possessed such huge muscles. Fuji was to the slim side and could not fight off whatever was on him.

Ryoma took this chance to tie up Fuji's legs and strip off his clothes. He leaned down and forced a kiss onto Fuji's lips. With his hands and legs tied down, Fuji could not do much to push Ryoma away. Fuji felt something like a sock being stuffed in his mouth the moment Ryoma pulled away. Protesting against the cuffs, he squirmed around, trying to shout but it just sounded like mhphs.

Echizen's usually soft and soothing voice was nowhere to be heard as a voice that was filled with lust was heard. "Oh poor little Fuji Syuusuke, you must be so scared. You thought I loved you this whole time Senpai? No. I only dated you for your body, so I can fuck you," Ryoma's hand started to roam around Fuji's body, "this body is so good and delicious, I think I would have a much better time with you then most girls. Just look at this perky little ass and you hole, just waiting to be fucked. Now, I am going to take off your blindfold and you are to keep quiet."

Fuji could suddenly see everything clearly as his blindfold was taken off. He saw himself, hands and legs cuffed to the bedposts, legs spread wide open for his privates to be shown to the world and his clothes all off. He was truly shocked. He had thought that Ryoma had loved him as much as he had loved him. It was never in his wildest dream that he was only used for sexual relief. Not to mention, he was a virgin (he was planning to give it to Echizen), but he was unwilling to let him take his virginity like this. His thoughts were interrupted when Ryoma bit his nipple.

He didn't realise how and when his nipples became so erect but as Ryoma bit his perky red nipples with more force than necessary, he had given out a moan of pleasure, despite knowing how wrong this was. Fuji felt frustrated, while he knew how wrong this is, he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Ryoma smirked happily, whispering provocatively in his ear, "Seeing you all tied up and erect for me, makes me feel even hornier for you Fu-u-ji"

For Fuji, everything just flashed past his eyes. Their confession, their first date, the first time they held hands, to the time they first kissed, all flashed by. Were all this just an act? To deceive him into believing in this imaginary fantasy world where everything was perfect, only to get it harshly removed by Ryoma, his supposed lover who was just lusting over him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his bottom, with an accompanying shock up his spine, following a loud moan that reverberated around the room. Before Fuji could stop himself, tears welled up in his eyes. This hurt more than the cuts he received from a thorny bush, hurt more than the fractured ankle from playing tennis and hurt more than the most massive migraine he has had. Without any preparation or lubrication, Ryoma had thrusted his 10 inch dick into Fuji's perky ass, not taking a moment to breathe but continuously thrusting in and out right afterwards, tearing through inches and inches of Fuji's ass.

Before Fuji could protest in pain or put up a struggle, he felt more pressure at his hole, following by a huge burn and shock up his spine, feeling his hole stretch to try and accommodate whatever was trying to enter him. Ryoma, seizing when Fuji was still disoriented from the pain, shoved in another massive dildo in his hole, the dildo being equally or even more massive than Ryoma's own length and girth.

As the dildo stretched Fuji, Fuji felt a wet liquid drip down his thighs. He highly doubted that it was their cum but actually his blood. His bottom and spine felt like they were on fire. His vision was going black? Was he passing out? Before he could actually process that thought, his vision suddenly went black. For a virgin, this was way too much. Fuji had fell unconscious.


End file.
